Broken Hearts
by charismatic
Summary: this comes right after three girls and a guy. please read and review. thanks! it's finished!!
1. Confrontation

*~* Broken Hearts *~*  
  
A/N: This comes right after Three girls and a guy(Sweet Valley High Senior Year #16)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They all belong to Francine Pascal.   
  
Chapter 1: Confrontation  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield   
I was right. There was something going on between Conner and Tia. I just can't believe that Tia would do that to me. I don't think I have the nerve to even look at her anymore. I never knew she was a backstabber either.   
  
Tia Ramirez   
I feel so guilty. I should have never kissed Conner but I just had this sudden urge to do it. He is a great kisser. What am I going to say to Liz tomorrow in school?   
  
Conner McDermott   
I just fallen into a deep hole. Liz saw us. What am I going to do?   
  
"Liz I think you should calm down and talk." Jessica said.   
"How do you expect me to calm down when I just found out that Tia and Conner were together," Liz said sobbing hysterically, "I knew there was something wrong going on and I had to find out the hard way."   
"Maybe you should let them explain." Jessica said.   
"What is there to explain?," Liz said, "I saw them kissing passionately and how do you expect them to explain that?"   
"I'm sorry but you should at least talk to Conner about it." Jess said.   
"What would he have to say to me anyway?" Liz said   
"You should at least give him a chance to explain." Jess said.   
"I just want to be along for now Jess." Liz said   
"Okay, I'll let you get some rest but if you need to talk I'm right next door." Jess said. She got out of the room and went downstairs.   
How could Tia do this to me? I thought she was suppose to be my friend, Liz thought, I have to talk to Maria about this. She calls Maria and on the third ring her friend picks up.   
"Hello" Maria said.   
"Hey Maria, it's me Liz." Liz said   
"What's the matter?" Maria asked, "You sound like you just cried."   
"Can you come over?" Liz asked, "I really need someone to talk to right now and Jess isn't helping at all."   
"Okay, I'll come in about five minutes." Maria said.   
"Thanks." Liz said.   
"Hey that's what friends are for." Maria said, "Bye!"   
"Bye." Liz said.   
  
I can't wait till Maria comes. I know she'll make me feel better, Liz thought. Everytime she thought about Conner and Tia in each other arms made her feel sicker in the stomach. She heard a knock on the door.   
"Who is it?" Liz asked.   
"It's me." Maria said and came in the room.   
"Hey." Liz said.   
"Oh my God," Maria said looking at Liz's puffy red eyes, "What happened?"   
"I found Conner and Tia in kissing on her bed when I went over to Tia's house this morning." Liz said and started to cry again.   
"Oh God Liz, I'm so sorry," Maria said, "I should've believed you when you told me that you had a hunch that something was wrong."   
"It's not your fault," Liz said, "Besides I never thought that Conner would ever cheat on me."   
"What did he have to say?" Maria asked.   
"I didn't talk to him yet," Liz said, "I just bolted out the door the minute I saw them kissing."   
"Did they see you?" Maria asked.   
"Yeah," Liz said, "They looked so shocked."   
"I think you should talk to Conner." Maria said.   
"Why does everyone want me to confront him?" Liz said.   
"Maybe that's the only way that you can solve this problem." Maria said and gave her friend a hug.   
"Thanks, I needed that." Liz said.   
"So are you going to listen to me and go over to Conner's house right this second?" Maria asked, "Give him time to explain."   
"I guess you're right." Liz said, "Thank you so much for making me feel better."   
"You're welcome." Maria said, "I have to go over to Ken's now so I'll see you tomorrow in school."   
"Yeah thanks again." Liz said. Maria gets up and goes out the door. *******************************************************   
"Tia Ramirez, what do you have to say about all this?" Tia's mom asked.   
"Mom, it's not what you think it is." Tia said.   
"Then what is it?" her mom asked.   
"Mrs. Ramirez, I was just sleeping over." Conner said.   
On her bed?" her mom said in a harsh tone.   
"Conner just had some problems at home and he needed someone to talk to so he came to me." Tia explained, "We talked for a long time and we both fell asleep without knowing."   
"Conner, I want to talk to Tia privately." Tia's mom said sternly.   
"Okay," Conner said, "I'll see you tomorrow in school." Conner got up from the bed and walks out the door.   
"Tia, is there anything you want to talk about?" her mom asked full of concern.   
"Mom I'm fine." Tia said, "I'm not a little kid anymore, I can take care of myself."   
"I know sweetheart but if there is ever something you want to talk about, I hope you know that you can come to me." her mom said. She gave her a hug and got up.   
"Mom, don't worry about me." Tia said.   
"Take care of yourself." her mom said and went downstairs.   
How am I going to tell Liz?, Tia thought. I am so nervous now. Why did my life have to get so complicated? Should I call her? Maybe not. I'll see her in school tomorrow anyway and I'll tell her it was just a mistake. Yeah it was just a mistake, Tia thought. *******************************************************   
Liz got out of the Jeep and rang the doorbell. She waited a couple of minutes but when no one answered she decide that maybe there was no one home. But at that moment, the front door was opened and she was face to face with Conner.   
Oh my God, she thought, what am I going to say to him?   
"Hey" Conner said and his face was paler than usual.   
"We need to talk." Liz said and went in the house.   
"What happened Conner?" Liz asked.   
"I messed up." Conner said and avoiding eye contact.   
"I know but why did you kiss Tia?" Liz asked.   
"I don't know." Conner said.   
"You don't know?" Liz said in a louder tone.   
"I'm sorry okay." Conner said.   
"Conner, sorry isn't going to help." Liz said and she started to cry, "Why did you have to lie to me?"   
"I didn't mean to lie," Conner said, "But I just needed someone to talk to."   
"What about me?" Liz asked.   
"What about you?" Conner asked.   
"You know that you could've come to me if you needed someone to talk to." Liz said.   
"I didn't want to come between you and your job." Conner said in mocking tone.   
"I didn't have to work yesterday remember." Liz said.   
"I think we should take a step back." Conner said out of the blue.   
"What-t?" Liz asked.   
"I think maybe it'll be good for both of us if we gave each other some space." Conner said.   
"Don't we have enought space already." Liz said loudly.   
"I just want us to take a break for a while." Conner said and finally looked straight at her eyes.   
"Fine, if that's the way you want it," Liz said and her tears started streaming down her face. She ran out the door and climbed back into the Jeep. She had to get away from there as soon as possible. She just couldn't take all the hurt that was in her heart.   
  
Conner McDermott   
Did I do the right thing?   
  
Elizabeth Wakefield   
I wonder if he misses me.   
  
Tia Ramirez   
Should I give Conner a call?   
  
Maria Slater   
I've never been a love expert or anything but I think what I told Liz to do was the right thing. Right???   
  
A/N: Time for you to review. :D  
  



	2. Friends Or Enemies???

*~* Broken Hearts *~*  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be posted soon. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Francine Pascal.  
  
Chapter 2: Friends Or Enemies???  
  
Elizabeth woke up with a major headache. I don't want to go to school today, she thought, I don't want to see Conner and Tia. She got up and went to get ready for school.   
"Jess?" Liz asked, "Is everyone looking at me or is it just me?"   
"What are you talking about?" Jess asked, "No one is looking at you."   
"Good." Liz said with relieve.   
"Oh there's Tia," Jess said pointing to where Tia was standing, "Let's go say hi."   
"I can't go up to her now." Liz said.   
"Gimme a break Liz," Jess said, "We're not five years old anymore."   
Jessica dragged her all the way to where Tia was standing. When Tia turned around, Liz thought the earth stopped spinning.   
"Hey Jess!" Tia said, "Liz."   
"I know you guys probably have tons to talk about so I'll leave you guys alone," Jess said and walked away, "Bye!"   
"Liz, can we please talk?" Tia asked.   
"What do you want to talk about?" Liz said with an attitude.   
"I want to tell you that there is nothing going on between me and Conner," Tia said, "We're just friends."   
"Yeah right," Liz said, "What was that kiss about?"   
"It meant nothing." Tia said.   
"If it meant nothing then why did Conner break up with me?" Liz said.   
"He what-t?" Tia asked.   
"He broke up with me," Liz said and her eyes started to fill with tears, "Are you happy now?"   
"I didn't know he broke up with you." Tia said.   
"I have to get to class now," Liz said and went to her first class. *******************************************************   
Conner was trying hard not to think about Liz. He could not pay attention to what Mrs. Dalton was saying. I did the right thing, he thought, then why do I feel horrible? He didn't sleep well at all yesterday. All he could think about was how Liz was feeling. The bell rang and everyone cleared out of the room.   
"Hey C." Andy yelled.   
"Hey!" Conner said.   
"What's up?" Andy asked.   
"Nothing." Conner said.   
"Yeah whatever," Andy said, "I gotta go to my next class, see you at lunch."   
Conner started walking to his next class when he saw Tia getting a drink of water. Tia glanced up and saw him standing there.   
"Hey." Tia said.   
"Hey" Conner said.   
"Um…. I heard what happen with Liz." Tia said.   
"Forget about it." Conner said.   
"Are you still coming with us to the Riot tonight?" Tia said with a slight smile.   
Conner smiled back, "Yeah probably."   
"Great, I'll see you there." Tia said with a bigger smile and left. *******************************************************   
Elizabeth was waiting in line for her lunch when she suddenly thought where could she sit without seeing Conner or Tia. I guess I have to bear with them, she thought. She glanced to see where all of them were sitting. After she got her lunch she walked straight toward their table without making any eye contact with either Conner or Tia.   
"Hey Liz" Maria said.   
"Hey." Liz said.   
"We're all going to the Riot tonight, do you want to come with us?" asked Jessica.   
"I'll think about it." Liz replied   
"You should come, it'll be fun just to hang around together." Maria said, "Like we use to do."   
Yeah but it's totally different now Maria, I have to sit through a night with my ex-friend and ex-boyfriend, Liz thought, I don't think I can even survive it.   
"Yeah Liz maybe you should come." Tia said finally.   
"Why?" Liz asked, "So I could sit through a night of hell?"   
"What's the matter with you and Conner today?" Andy asked, "You guys didn't say a single word to each other."   
"You didn't hear?" Liz said harshly, "We broke up." She got up and threw out her lunch. How was she ever going to survive the whole day? There was no one she could talk to without having that person to side with Conner or Tia. My life is just great, she thought and went out the cafeteria.   
  
A/N: Review time. ^_^ 


	3. Riot

*~* Broken Hearts *~*  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter 3. There will be a total of 10 chapters. :)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 3: Riot  
  
Elizabeth came home and just flopped down on her bed. How can I survive if this is going to happen to me everyday, she thought, I just can't live without Conner. She got up and decided to go downstairs to get some Ben and Jerry's ice cream.   
"Hey Liz." Jessica said coming in from the door.   
"Hey" Liz replied.   
"What are you looking for?" Jess asked.   
"I wanted some Ben and Jerry's but I can't seem to find them." Liz said.   
"Oops. I kind of finished the last pint." Jess said.   
"Just great." Liz muttered.   
"I'm sorry." Jess said, "But if you want something to cheer you up then you should really join us at the Riot tonight."   
"Why?" Liz asked annoyed all of a sudden.   
"Come on Liz." Jess said, "Don't be a party pooper."   
"Is Tia and Conner going?" Liz asked.   
"Yeah, they're both excited to go except you." Jess said.   
"Well then count me out." Liz said and went upstairs.   
  
Hmmm….. what should I wear tonight, Tia thought as she looked into her closet. She wanted to look especially nice so Conner could see how gorgeous she was. He was definitely delighted when she said she was going to the Riot tonight. He must feel the same way as I feel about him, she thought. She finally decided on a short black mini skirt with a halter top and her chunky black platforms. He's going to drool like crazy when he sees me, she thought, and I'll make him totally forget about Liz if he even still thinks about her.   
  
Conner, you've gotta forget about her, Conner thought. But he couldn't. Every time he saw her he just wanted to hold her in his arms but he tried hard to resist the attraction he had for her. She probably just hates me right now, Conner thought, maybe she won't come tonight to the Riot. It'll definitely be better if she'll just stay home. Suddenly the phone rang.   
"Hello?" Conner said.   
"Hey Conner, it's me Tee." Tia said.   
"Hey what's up?" Conner asked.   
"Nothing much but I just wanted to know if you were coming to the Riot with us tonight for sure." Tia said.   
"Yeah." Conner said.   
"Great well I'll see you there." Tia said in an enthusiastic tone and hung up.   
  
"Jess, just leave me alone." Elizabeth told her sister.   
"You can't act like this," Jess said, "It's very unhealthy for a person to be staying home instead of going somewhere fun."   
"Gimme a break, I'm just want to go to sleep." Liz said.   
"If you don't come to the Riot tonight, then I'll have to call everyone to come drag you there." Jess said.   
"Fine if it makes you happy." Liz groaned.   
"Yeah!" Jess said, "You're going to have so much fun and now we have to pick out a fabulous outfit for you."   
"Yeah whatever." Liz said and went into her closet to look for something to wear.   
"I know what you should wear." Jess said.   
"What?" Liz asked.   
"You should wear the black tank and the short gray skirt that you bought last time." Jess said.   
"Yeah I guess so." Liz said, "But what am I going to wear for shoes?"   
"I have a pair of black heels that would look gorgeous with your outfit." Jess said.   
"You know you don't have to do all this for me." Liz said.   
"Yeah I know but you're my sister." Jess said.   
"Well you better get dress too." Liz said. Jessica left the room and Liz looked into the mirror. I guess I would look pretty gorgeous tonight, she thought, maybe after Conner sees me in this outfit he'll want me back. Maybe.   
  
Conner went into the Riot and went to find their table. Oh my God, he thought, as he saw Liz sitting with their group in a outfit that made her look gorgeous.   
"Hey guys." Conner said as he sat down.   
"Hey we were just wondering where you were." Andy said.   
"Yeah I needed a better dancing partner than Andy." Tia said in a flirtuous tone.   
When Conner glanced at Liz, she looked like if she was going to throw up.   
"Conner!" Tia said.   
"What?" Conner asked.   
"I was just wondering if you like to dance." Tia asked.   
"Yeah how about later?" Conner replied.   
Tia couldn't believe he just rejected her like that. "Yeah, ok," she said in a sad tone.   
"Well, guys aren't we all going to dance?" Jess asked.   
"Jess, I think I'm going to go home." Liz said.   
"Why?" she asked, "We just got here Liz."   
"I don't feel well," she replied and got up.   
"Where are you going?" Maria asked.   
"Bathroom." Liz said and walked quickly to the bathroom.   
Guess this isn't going to be a fun night after all, Conner thought, what a stupid idea to come here anyway. Everyone's going to be just moping around. How dumb can I be to come here tonight with everyone feeling uncomfortable?   
  
Why did I come here?, Liz thought as she looked into the mirror. I made a complete fool out of myself. It's so obvious that Tia wants Conner and I'm definitely glad when he kind of rejected her. Jess is sooo dead. Well I guess I just have to live through it the whole entire night. I'm definitely coming right back here if Tia starts to flirt with Conner again. It's just so disgusting. How did I ever think she was actually nice?   
  
This is turning into one of the most boring nights of my life, Tia thought as Andy finished his joke which no one was laughing at. Tia looked around and everyone just seemed bored to death like her except Andy who seem to be entertaining them. How can Conner just reject me like that in front of everyone? How embarrassing! Ugh and why is he staring at Liz with those dreamy eyes. He should be totally over her by now.   
"Hey I'm going to get another drink, anyone want one?" Maria asked interrupting Tia's thoughts.   
"Get me another diet coke." Jess said.   
"You guys are totally boring me to death." Ken said.   
"I agree with him." Conner said.   
"Me too." Tia said.   
"I'm going home now." Liz said as she got up.   
"But I didn't finish my coke yet." Jess complained.   
"Can't you catch a ride with someone?" Liz said.   
"I'll take you home then." Andy volunteered.   
"Thanks Andy." Jess said.   
"Bye guys." Liz said and walked out the door.   
"Where's Liz?" Maria said coming back to with the drinks.   
"She went home." Ken said.   
"We better call it a night before I die of boredness." Tia said.   
"Well I'm going to wait outside for you Maria." Ken said and got up.   
"Okay." Maria replied.   
"I'm going too." Conner said getting up, "Do you need a ride Tee?"   
"Yeah." Tia said in a happy tone and they left the Riot. Maybe this isn't such a bad night after all.   
  
A/N: Now it's time for the 3 R's. Review Review Review!  



	4. Date For Dance

*~* Broken Hearts *~*  
  
A/N: Dun dun dunnn....Chapter 4 is here...  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Francine Pascal.  
  
Chapter 4: Date For Dance  
  
Tia woke up with a major headache. Last night had been a big disappointment to her. Conner didn't even notice her, he was busy staring at Liz. Maybe it was her outfit, she thought, she did look pretty good yesterday. She was definitely not going to give up this easily. She got up and went to get dressed. She was going to try again but this time she was definitely going to look better than Elizabeth.   
  
Elizabeth woke up with streaks of mascara on the sides of her cheeks. This was the second day of post break up and she wasn't feeling any better. She got up and decided that she was going to talk to Conner today no matter what. She wasn't going to chicken out and actually let Tia get into the picture. How can Tia do this to me? she thought, if she thinks I'm giving up then she's definitely wrong.   
  
"Hey C." Andy shouted across the hall.   
"What's up?" Conner asked.   
"Nothing really," Andy replied, "But I just have one question to ask you."   
"What?" Conner asked.   
"How are you feeling?" Andy asked, "I mean, you are the one with all the problems not me."   
"Okay," Conner said, "Why do you ask?"   
"Well, because you've been acting really weird these days." Andy said.   
"I feel much better in case you wanted to know." Conner said.   
"Well, I gotta go to my first class," Andy said, "I'll see you at lunch."   
  
There he was, standing by the water fountain in his black shirt that made him simply irresistible. Should I just go up to him?, Elizabeth thought, or should I just talk to him after school? Even before she made her decision she found herself walking towards him.   
"Hey." Liz said.   
Conner looked up and immediately looked like he was going to throw up.   
"Hey," he said, "What's up?"   
"Nothing." Liz said, "I just wanted to ask you something."   
"What is it?" he asked.   
"Is something going on between you and Tia?" she asked.   
"What do you mean?" he asked.   
"Are you guys like going out?" she asked and immediately wanted to take back what she asked.   
"No" Conner replied, "I gotta go."   
Elizabeth watched him walk to his first class and thought if there was ever any hope of them together again. She felt like such a total loser now.   
  
Oh my gosh, Tia thought, there he was. She straightened her skirt and walked towards him. She was definitely going to find a way to make him stop thinking about Elizabeth.   
"Hey" Tia said.   
"Hey Tee." Conner replied and closed his locker.   
"So ummm….." Tia said   
"What's the matter Tee?" Conner asked full of concern. So he does care about me.   
"Well I need a date for this week's school dance and I was wondering if you'll be my date because I have no one else to ask." Tia asked.   
"I'm not sure Tee," Conner said, "I'm not in the mood for a dance."   
"Please Conner, I don't want to look like a loser." Tee pleaded.   
"Well I guess so." Conner said.   
"Thank you sooo much." Tia said with a big smile and gave him a hug.   
"Yeah but this is the last time I'm doing this." Conner said.   
Yeah but once you see me in the outfit I have plan out then you'll definitely change your mind, Tia thought with a big smile plastered on her face. Score one point for Tee. This was going to be a great week after all.   
  
  
Tia Ramirez   
Things To Wear And Bring For The Dance   
1. Short Black Dress   
2. Black Heels   
3. Small Black Pocketbook   
4. Sand Color Lipstick   
Hmmm…… Am I forgetting something???  
  
A/N: RRR! ~~ Review Review Review!  



	5. Need A Lift???

*~* Broken Hearts *~*  
  
A/N: Thanks to California Love for the reviews and as for 'duh'- being gay is ok, homophobic freak.   
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Francine Pascal.  
  
Chapter 5: Need A Lift???  
  
Elizabeth was having a very bad day. She couldn't stand seeing Tia being so happy. I can't believe I actually thought that Conner would come back to me, she thought. Everyone had heard that Conner and Tia were going to go to the school dance on Friday together. He was supposed to take me but I guess that won't be happening anymore. She walked to the student parking lot sadly.   
  
Conner was just driving out of the school parking lot when he saw Elizabeth's Jeep with a flat tire. She was just walking toward it. I bet she didn't even see it yet, he thought, should I offer her a ride? Then he saw Elizabeth's expression change when she got near to her car.   
"Hey" he called out.   
She turned around, "Hey" she replied.   
"Need a lift?" he asked.   
"That's ok, I can handle it myself." Elizabeth replied coldly.   
"You sure?" Conner asked again.   
"Yeah, I'm sure." Elizabeth said and walked back to the school.   
Well at least I tried, Conner thought, it's not my fault that she's acting so stubborn.   
  
Tia was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't stop smiling. It was such a great day. I can't believe that Conner actually said yes when I asked him today, she thought, but then again he probably wanted to say yes for a long time.   
"Tia" Coach Laufield called out.   
"Yeah Coach?" Tia said.   
"Since you're new to this school, I was thinking maybe you could ask someone to be the co-captain." Coach said.   
"Well…….." Tia started to say but was interrupted when everyone started to come in.   
"Think about it." The coach said and told her to start leading the routines.   
Who can I choose as I co-captain? Tia thought, maybe I should choose Jessica or should I choose Melissa. This was definitely a hard question and Tia couldn't pick which person to choose. Both girls were so experience but Jessica could tell me more things about Liz and see if she's actually going after for Conner. Hmmm……, Jessica it is.   
  
Why did it have to be today that I would have a flat tire? Elizabeth thought as she made her way back to the school. I'll just have to go tell Jessica now. She walked into the gym and saw Tia leading the routines.   
"Hey Jess." Liz called out. Everyone in the room turned around to face her.   
Jess turned around. "Hey Liz." She said, "What are you doing here?"   
"Um… our car has a flat tire." Liz said.   
"Oh" Jess said, "And……?"   
"Well you'll have to catch a ride with someone." Liz said.   
"What about you?" Jess asked.   
"I'll catch a ride with Maria." Liz said, "She's working on the Oracle today."   
"Well are we done yet?" Cherie said.   
"Yeah." Liz replied and shot her a dirty look.   
  
What was that about? Tia thought as Liz walked out of the gym. It was so obvious she wanted to get some attention like she always wanted.   
"Hey guys." Tia said, "I'm going to end this practice a little earlier today."   
"Thank God." Cherie said and started to get her things ready.   
"Annie, can you give me a ride home?" she heard Jess asked.   
"Okay." Annie replied.   
"Can I catch a ride with you too Annie?" Tia asked.   
"Sure." Annie said.   
"I'll wait for you guys at the parking lot." Tia said as she got her stuff and walked out of the gym.   
She was walking to the parking lot when she saw Conner just sitting in his car. He seems to be waiting for someone. I knew it, Tia thought, he's waiting for me to come after practice. Her heart filled with joy as she tried her best to walk calmly to his car.   
"Hey." Tia said.   
Conner looked up at her and said, "Hey."   
"Who are you waiting for?" Tia asked with a big smile.   
"Liz." Conner replied.   
"Liz?" Tia said, her smile immediately faltered.   
"Yeah." Conner said, "I was going to give her a ride home but she wouldn't let me."   
"So why aren't you home?" Tia asked.   
"I was going to wait here for a couple of minutes just in case she changed her mind." Conner replied.   
"Oh." Tia said.   
"Why are you out so early?" Conner asked, "Don't you have cheerleading practice?"   
"Yeah but I decided to end it." Tia said, "I wasn't feeling too well."   
"Well I better get going." Conner said, "I'll talk to you later."   
He pulled away from the parking lot and drove home. I can't believe this, Tia thought, he still thinks about Liz. Ugh! I can't stand it.   
"Tia" Annie called out interrupting her thoughts, "We're ready to go."   
"Coming." Tia replied and walked toward Annie's car. I'm going to make sure that by Friday night I'll make Conner completely forgot about Liz.   
  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield   
  
Bad Things That Have Happen To Me Lately   
1. Catching Conner and Tia kissing.   
2. Flat tire.   
3. Getting yelled at for being late to Sedona.   
Three things is bad enough. I definitely don't need a four.   
  
A/N: Review. =D 


	6. Dance

*~* Broken Hearts *~*  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Francine Pascal.  
  
Chapter 6: Dance  
  
Tia was getting dress for the dance when the phone rang.   
"Hello?" Tia said into the phone.   
"Hey Tee, it's me Conner." Conner said.   
"Hey Conner what's up." Tia said with a grin on her face. She was so glad that Conner called her. Yesterday had been a bad day with Conner waiting for Liz.   
"Ummm…. I don't feel up to it to go to the dance tonight." Conner said.   
"You can't just ditch me the last minute." Tia begged, "Please just this once for me."   
"Well……" Conner started to say.   
"I owe you big." Tia replied.   
"Okay I'll pick you up in 30 minutes." Conner said and hung up.   
Thank God, Tia thought, for a minute she thought that Conner was really going to ditch her. Of course he isn't going to ditch me, I'm way too important. She went back to her closet and got her outfit out. Conner's going to drool all over me once he sees me in this dress.   
  
"Come on Lizzie." Jess said, "You've gotta come to the dance or I'll have no one to talk to."   
"Jessica, I really don't feel like going to the dance tonight." Liz said.   
"Please." Jessica begged.   
"No." Liz said.   
"I'll do you a favor next time you need something." Jessica said.   
"How many times do I have to say no to make you understand that I really don't feel like going tonight." Liz said.   
"Fine but if Tia and Conner end up together tonight, it's not my fault." Jess said and walked out of the room.   
It's not like I can stop anything. They are already in love with each other. But I shouldn't stop myself from having fun just because of Conner and Tia. Liz got up and went to her closet to find something for the occasion. I'm just going to have fun and party today.   
  
Why did I promise Tia to come here tonight in the first place? Conner thought. This was so not the place to hang out on a Friday night. He rather hang out at the Riot. He wondered where Liz was. Maybe she's not even coming, he thought, why should I care. Even thought they had already broke up, he just couldn't shake off the strong attraction he still had for her.   
"Conner, come on let's dance." Tia said as she dragged him to the dance floor.   
"This has to be the last dance." Conner said.   
"Oh come on, we just danced twice." Tia said, "This is a dance Conner, you're suppose to dance you know."   
"Yeah but I had enough already." He replied.   
"You're such a party pooper." Tia giggled.   
This was going to be a long night, he thought as he started dancing with Tia.   
  
"Thank you for coming with me." Jess said.   
"Yeah, well you owe me big." Liz said.   
"So what made you decide to come here after all?" Jess asked.   
"Well I promise myself that I would have fun tonight instead of sulk about Conner." Liz said.   
"That's the spirit sis." Jess said.   
"I'm going to go to the lavatory now." Liz said.   
"Lavatory?" Jess asked.   
"Yeah lavatory." Liz said and went to the bathroom. I'm going to have fun tonight and not think about Conner. But before she even had time to think about that she saw Tia and Conner dancing. Ohmigod, she thought, I don't think I can survive this night after all without a outburst. She quickly ran to the bathroom.   
  
"I'm going to look for Jess." Tia told Conner.   
"Okay." Conner replied.   
"Don't leave or else I won't have a ride home." Tia told him.   
"Don't worry, I won't ditch you." Conner said with a small laugh.   
Tia went and looked all over the room for Jess. There she is, she thought, now is the time to get some info about Liz. She couldn't see Liz anywhere. She probably stayed home and sulk, Tia thought, that makes it even better.   
"Hey Jess." Tia called out.   
"Hey Tee." Jess said.   
"You're here alone?" Tia asked.   
"No, Liz went to the bathroom." Jess said.   
"Oh." Tia said, "So how is she?"   
"She's still pretty devastated about the whole Conner thing but I think she is feeling much better tonight." Jess said.   
"That's good to hear." Tia said, "You would not believe what coach asked me to do before yesterday's practice."   
"What?" Jessica asked.   
"She wants me to pick a co-captain." Tia said.   
"Who are you gonna choose?" Jess asked.   
"I'm not sure." Tia said, "I guess whoever has the experience."   
"Oh." Jess said.   
"I think I'm going to choose you." Tia said.   
"Really?" Jess said with a big smile on her face, "That would be so great."   
"Well I mean you do have a lot of experience and you're one of my closest friends." Tia said.   
"You're the best Tee." Jess said and gave her a hug.   
"You're welcome." Tia replied and releasing the hug, "Well I better get back to Conner."   
"See you later." Jess said.   
  
Elizabeth came out of the bathroom and started going back to the gym which was where the dance was held. But as she was walking back she bumped straight into a guy.   
"I'm sorry." She said and looked up.   
"Hey Liz." Conner said.   
Ohmigod, she thought, what perfect timing. "Hey" she replied.   
"You came to the dance with Jess?" Conner asked.   
"Yeah." Liz said, "You came with Tia?"   
"Yeah." Conner replied.   
"Well I'll see you around." Liz replied and walked past him.   
God, why did he have to be so gorgeous? Why did he have to be so polite all of a sudden? She had to get out of there before she lost all of her senses and did something stupid.   
  
"….and she was like you better get your hands off of my man." Tia said and started laughing.   
"Huh?" Conner asked.   
"Were you listening to anything I said at all?" Tia asked.   
"I didn't hear what you were saying." Conner said.   
"I was talking about Cherie." Tia said annoyed. Conner wasn't paying much attention to her at all. He was busy staring at Liz the whole night. What a waste for this dress, she thought, she was getting really piss.   
"Sorry, so what happen anyway?" Conner asked.   
"Ugh!" Tia said, "I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?"   
"Yeah, get me a coke." Conner said, totally oblivious to her aggravation.   
She got up and went to get them both drinks. This was turning into a big disappointment to her after all.   
  
"Jess, can we go yet?" Liz asked her sister for what seemed like the tenth million time.   
"Just one more dance." Jess begged.   
"Last one." Liz said.   
"Thanks." Jess said and went to dance with Evan.   
It was turning to a boring night after all. The only guy she danced with the whole night was Evan. This has to get better than this or else I'm never coming to any school dance. She decided to go get something to eat.   
"Since this is the last dance of tonight, everyone find a partner and let's start dancing people." the DJ said suddenly.   
Ohmigod, Elizabeth thought, who am I going to dance with? She turned around and there was Conner staring at her. She thought she was going to die of a hear attack when he actually called out her name.   
"Yeah?" she asked.   
"Do you want to dance?" Conner asked.   
"Umm………." Liz started to say but was interrupted by Tia.   
"Hey Conner, let's dance." Tia said pulling him to the dance floor.   
"Tee, I already asked Liz." Conner said.   
"What?" Tia said in a semi-angry tone.   
"That's ok, you guys can dance." Liz said and walked away.   
"Well, I guess it's just me now." Tia said dragging him to the dance floor.   
  
  
Jessica Wakefield   
  
Something's going on with Tia. I could sense it all the way when we were talking about who she was going to choose for co-captain. Why do I sense that she's just making me co-captain just to use me for whatever she has in store for me? I think I better watch my back or something bad is going to happen.  
  
A/N: RRR!  



	7. The Kiss

*~* Broken Hearts *~*  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Francine Pascal.  
  
Chapter 7: The Kiss  
  
"Liiiz, open up the damn door." Jess shouted as she pounded on the door early Saturday morning   
Oh God, I wish I could stay in bed forever, Liz thought as she got up and unlocked the door.   
"Thank you for finally opening the door." Jess said as she made her way to the center of Elizabeth's room.   
"What did you want?" Liz asked in a sleepy tone.   
"Well, I need a top for my skirt tonight." Jess said as she started looking through Liz's closet.   
"Where are you going?" Liz asked.   
"Evan and I are going to go out to eat." Jess said.   
"You and Evan?" Liz repeated.   
"Yes, Evan and I." Jess said, "Is there something wrong with that?"   
"I thought you were going to be free of guys for now." Liz said.   
"I am." Jess said and continued to look for something.   
"Then what is this whole dinner thing?" Liz asked.   
"We're just going out to eat as friends." Jess said.   
"Friends. Right." Liz said, "If you're really going out as friends then why are you looking for something good to wear?"   
"I always want to look good when I go out." Jess said.   
"But why are you bothering me this early, you don't have to get ready until a few more hours." Liz asked.   
"Well I'm going over to Tia's in a couple of minutes and I won't be back until tonight so I don't want to rush finding something to wear." Jess said.   
"Okay, are you done finding something yet?" Liz asked impatiently.   
"This is the perfect top to go with my skirt." Jess said holding up a baby blue halter top.   
"Take it, I don't think I'll be wearing that for a long time." Liz said.   
"Thanks." Jess said.   
"Will you please leave now?" Liz asked.   
"Okay, okay you don't have to get all pushy all of a sudden." Jess said and left the room.   
  
"Give me that." Tia said as she grabbed the phone away from her brother, "Hello?"   
"Hey Tee, it's me Jess." Jess said.   
"Hey, what's up?" Tia asked.   
"I was wondering if I could come over." Jess asked.   
"When?" Tia asked.   
"Ummm….. in like 20 minutes." Jess said.   
"Okay, I'll see you in 20 minutes." Tia said.   
"Bye." Jess said and hung up.   
Should I call Conner now? Tia thought, maybe I could tell him to come over later and hang out.   
Tia dialed Conner's phone number and waited until he picked up.   
"Hello?" Megan said.   
"Hey Meg, it's me Tee." Tia said.   
"Oh hey Tia, I'll get Conner." Megan said.   
"Thanks." Tia said as she waited.   
"Hey Tee, what's up?" Conner asked.   
"Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over tonight and hang around." Tia asked.   
"I'm not sure Tee, my mom was really pissed when I didn't tell her that I was going to the dance with you last night." Conner said with a slightly unsure tone.   
"Well if you can come then come, if you can't forget about it." Tia said.   
"My mom is calling me now. I'll see you soon." Conner said quickly and hung up.   
What was that all about? Tia thought, he would never ditch me for his mom. Something is wrong and I better find out before it's too late.   
  
Why did Tia have to call just now? Conner thought, he needed some privacy for now. I can't believe I ditched her to stay home. What is the world coming to? He thought, maybe I should just call her back and say that I could go over her house but then she might get the wrong signal. He decided not to. He needed to cool off so he decided to go to Evan's house later.   
  
"……….bye, bye, bye." The song finally ended on the radio.   
Elizabeth wanted to go back to sleep but she decided to go to Megan's house instead. Maybe I'll see Conner there, she thought as she got dressed. Maybe. She took her mother's car keys and drove to Megan's house. She decided to turn on the radio just to lift her spirits up.   
"No signs of clouds today. It's going to be a typical sunny California day." The weatherman said. Thank God, Elizabeth thought, it's not going to rain.   
She parked her mother's car in front of the Sandborn's house.   
She rung the doorbell and waited until someone opened the door. Mrs. Sandborn answered the door.   
Wow, Liz thought, she looks completely different now.   
"Hi Liz." Mrs. Sandborn said.   
"Hi, how are you doing?" Liz asked.   
"Good, please come in." Mrs. Sandborn said.   
"Okay." Liz said and went in.   
"What brings you here today?" Mrs. Sandborn asked.   
"I wanted to drop by and say hi to Megan." Liz replied.   
"Oh didn't she tell you?" Mrs. Sandborn said, "She went to the mall with her friends today."   
"I thought she would be home." Liz said, "But that's ok I can leave."   
"Why don't you just stay here for some tea first?" Mrs. Sandborn asked.   
"You sure?" Liz asked.   
"I need some company these days." Mrs. Sandborn replied.   
"Okay." Liz said and sat down in a chair.   
"Why don't you go say hi to Conner while I make the tea?" Mrs. Sandborn insisted.   
"Um………..that's ok." Liz said.   
"Don't worry about me, we can talk after you come down." Mrs. Sandborn said with a smile.   
Ohmigod, she thought, I can't go up and say hi just like that. She got up and started to go up the stairs. Breath Liz. It's not the end of the world. Just say hi and leave. She knocked on the door of Conner's room.   
"Mom, I don't need anything." Conner shouted.   
"It's me Liz." Liz said and thought she was going to faint any minute.   
The door opened immediately with a surprised look on Conner.   
"What are you doing here?" he asked.   
"Umm…… I just came to say hi." Liz said.   
"Oh." Conner said.   
"How's it going?" Liz asked.   
"Okay." Conner replied.   
"That's good to hear." Liz said.   
"Yeah." Conner said.   
"Well I'll see you around." Liz said and started to walk back.   
"Wait." Conner said.   
Before she had time to turn around his lips were right on top of hers. She was dizzy with happiness that she had to hold on to him or else she would have collapsed any second. This must be a dream, she thought, but then suddenly Mrs. Sandborn's voice filled the air. She ended the kiss and just stared back into Conner's eyes.   
"I got to go." Liz said and went downstairs before he had a chance to speak.   
"Um……. Mrs. Sandborn?" Liz asked.   
"Yeah what's the matter?" Mrs. Sandborn asked with concern.   
"I promised my mom that I would help her buy some groceries on the way back and I need to go somewhere later so I'll come back next time for the tea." Liz said.   
"Okay sweetie, I understand, I just wish Conner was as reliable as you are." Mrs. Sandborn said and hugged her goodbye.   
Liz got out of the house as soon as she could. Ohmigod, what does that mean? She thought, does Conner want me back now? She was just so confused now as she drove back to her house.   
  
What did I just do? Conner thought as he got of the house to go to Evan's house. She probably thinks we're a couple again. But that was what he really wanted deep inside his heart. He decided to skip Evan's and go straight to her house instead. I've gotta tell her that I love her and that I never want to lose her, he thought as he drove to her house.   
  
  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield  
  
Ohmigod. Every time I think about our kiss it feels like I was in a hazy dream but only this wasn't a dream, it was reality. Hmmm……., I wonder what Conner is doing right now.   
  
A/N: Review. Only three more chapters left. 


	8. Together

*~* Broken Hearts *~*  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Francine Pascal.  
  
Chapter 8: Together  
  
"……..and did you see the what she did afterward?" Jess asked as she was painting her nails.   
"What-t?" Tia said finally.   
"I asked you if you saw what Cherie did after that." Jess said.   
"No." Tia said. She couldn't concentrate on anything Jess was telling her. All she thought about was what Conner was doing right this minute.   
"Are you okay Tee?" Jess asked full of concern in her eyes.   
"Huh? Yeah I'm okay. What makes you think that?" Tia asked.   
"Well you seem to be in a hazy dream." Jess said and finished painting her nails.   
"I was just thinking whether we should go to the Riot tomorrow night to celebrate you becoming the co-captain." Tia said.   
"You mean you were being serious yesterday?" Jess asked with her eyes wide opened.   
"Of course. You totally deserve this." Tia said.   
"Wow, I'm like ten times happier than I was 2 seconds ago." Jess said and gave Tia a friendly hug, "Thanks sooo much."   
"You're welcome sooo much." Tia said releasing the hug.   
"I'll tell Liz about it." Jess said.   
"Is she doing any better?" Tia asked.   
"I dunno. She was in a crappy mood in the morning." Jess replied.   
"Well tell her I said hi." Tia said.   
"Yeah sure." Jess said, "Well I better go home now to get ready for my dinner thing with Evan tonight."   
"Dinner with Evan?" Tia asked suspiciously.   
"Yeah." Jess said, "Is there a problem with that?"   
"Is it a date?" Tia asked.   
"No, it's just a friend thing." Jess replied and got up.   
"Have fun." Tia said with a small smile.   
After Jessica left, Tia decided to give Conner a call just in case he changed his mind. He could sometimes be moody one minute and the next the happiest person alive. Tia waited patiently for someone to pick up. He has to be at home. He told me he wasn't feeling up to go outside and I know he wouldn't lie to me. Would he? Tia thought but finally someone picked up.   
"Hello?" Mrs. Sandborn asked.   
"Hey Mrs. Sandborn, it's me Tia." Tia said.   
"Oh hi Tia, how are you doing?" Mrs. Sandborn asked   
"Good, umm……., is Conner there?" Tia asked.   
"He went out just a couple of minutes ago." Mrs. Sandborn said.   
"Do you know where he went?" Tia asked.   
"I'm not sure but he left a couple of minutes after Elizabeth came by." Mrs. Sandborn said.   
"Liz came by?" Tia asked in a disgusted tone.   
"Yes, she was looking for Megan." Mrs. Sandborn said.   
"Oh ok. Well thanks anyways." Tia said and hung up.   
Ohmigod, Tia thought, I hope he didn't go to Liz's house or something like that. I can't afford to lose now. Maybe I should drive over just in case something happens. She grabbed her mom's car keys and ran downstairs to the car.  
  
What am I getting myself into? Conner thought as he was driving to Liz's house. He parked the car inside their driveway and went to ring the bell. Mrs. Wakefield opened the door with a questioningly look on her face.   
"Hi Conner." Mrs. Wakefield said.   
"Hey, I need to speak to Liz." Conner said.   
"She's not here." Mrs. Wakefield said.   
"Do you know where she went?" Conner asked.   
"She went to work." Mrs. Wakefield replied.   
"Thanks." Conner said and went back inside his car. He decided to drive to Sedona even though he knew it definitely wasn't going to be easy at all.   
  
Tia didn't see Conner's car anywhere near the Wakefield's. That's weird, she thought, he should be here. But she decided to go visit Liz to see if she was feeling any better. Yeah right, she thought, you just want to see if anything happened. She got out of her car and rang the doorbell.   
Mrs. Wakefield answered the door.   
"Hi Tia. What brings you here?" she asked.   
"Umm……, is Liz here?" Tia asked.   
"She went to work." Mrs. Wakefield replied, "Is there something wrong?"   
"No." Tia replied.   
"Because Conner just came here a few minutes ago and I think he went to the mall to find Liz." Mrs. Wakefield said.   
"Conner?" Tia asked.   
"Yeah." Mrs. Wakefield replied.   
"Well, I'll go find Liz now but thanks anyway." Tia said quickly and hurried back to her car. I can't believe it, she thought, why is Conner disappearing every time I try to look for him. Fate was suppose to help me and I know that fate will make me and Conner together.   
  
This is sooo boring, Liz thought as she put the make-up on the shelves. The song finally ended on the radio and they started to play a new song.   
"…..I wanna be with you there's nothing more to say" Tears started forming in Liz's eyes when the song ended. She wiped the tears off of her eyes and finish putting the mess of lipsticks neatly back on the shelf. Suddenly a voice called out her name. She turned around and there he was. Ohmigod, she thought.   
"Hey Liz." Conner said again as he came closer to her.   
"Hi, um….. what are you doing here?" Liz asked slowly.   
"I needed to speak to you." Conner replied and looked down at the floor as if there was something to help him stop freaking out.   
"Oh." Liz said and put a few strands of hair behind her ear.   
"Um…., do you know where we can talk privately?" Conner asked.   
"Yeah in the back room where we keep our storage." Liz said leading the way.   
"So what did you want to talk about?" Liz asked as she sat down on one of the boxes.   
"This." Conner said and leaned forward. He kissed her hard. Ohmigod, Liz thought, this has to be a dream as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. I wish this never has to stop.   
  
Hmm……, I wonder where Liz is, Tia thought, as she looked around at Sedona. She walked to one of the shelves and decided to look at the lip liner. She heard some noise coming from the back. She took the lip liner that she was going to buy and walked to the storage room. What she saw made her gasp so hard that the lip liner she was holding dropped to the floor. Liz and Conner turned around from their making out and stared straight at Tia's stunned face.   
"Tia." Liz said and quickly got up.   
"What are you doing here Tee?" Conner asked.   
"Um…, nothing." Tia said quickly and ran out the door. Tears started forming in her eyes. This can't be happening, she thought, Liz and Conner can't be together. When she got to her car she could hardly see where she was going. She stopped the car and wiped her tear face. I'm never going to get Conner to be my boyfriend, she thought, I've just lost him to Liz. Ugh! She started the car and drove back home.   
  
  
Jessica Wakefield  
  
Everything's going great all of a sudden. Now I'm positively sure that I'm going to be co-captain. Yes! The best thing is that Liz just came home from work grinning so hard that I thought it couldn't be any brighter. Hmm……., something's wrong. I better go investigate now.   
  
A/N: Review.....Thank you! 


	9. Titleless

*~* Broken Hearts *~*  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Francine Pascal.  
  
Chapter 9- Titleless  
  
Liz woke up with the best dream. She was with Conner and they were living happily ever after. But part of the dream was reality. Yesterday had been one of the best days in her life. She just couldn't believe that she had got back with Conner.   
"Liizzzz, did you see my baby tee?" Jess shouted as she came into the room.   
"I have it." Liz said.   
"Well can I have it back because I need to find something to wear to the Riot tonight?" Jess asked.   
"You can have it back." Liz said, "Nobody told me anything about the Riot?"   
"It's kind of a celebrating thing for me." Jess said.   
"What happened?" Liz asked.   
"Tia made me co-captain." Jess said with a big smile, "I'm sooo excited."   
"Congrats, So am I invited?" Liz asked.   
"Of course not." Jess said seriously.   
"Why not?" Liz said surprised.   
"Just kidding." Jess said cracking up a grin, "You actually thought I was serious?"   
"Yeah, I mean you hardly joked for a long time." Liz said.   
"Well now I'm happy." Jess said with a smile.   
"I'm so happy now that we're both happy." Liz said.   
"What are you so happy about?" Jess asked curiously.   
"Conner and I are back together." Liz said smiling.   
"Ohmigod. When were you planning to tell me this?" Jess asked.   
"Today." Liz replied.   
"Tell him to come also." Jess said and with that she left the room.   
My life is going just great, Liz thought. Just great.   
  
"Tiaaaaa." Tia's brother shouted.   
"What?" Tia asked annoyed.   
"Phone call for you." He said and threw the phone to her.   
"Hello?" Tia said.   
"Tee, it's me Conner." Conner said.   
"Conner?" Tia asked.   
"Yeah, you know your best friend." Conner said.   
"I think I know that." Tia said suddenly very happy that he called. Maybe he wants to tell me that kissing Liz yesterday was just a mistake.   
"Well I just wanted to know if you were coming to the Riot tonight?" Conner asked.   
"Of course I'm going to be there." Tia said happily.   
"Cool. Well I gotta go get ready for my date with Liz." Conner said.   
"Date with Liz?" Tia asked.   
"Yeah we're back together. Well bye." Conner said and hung up.   
"Bye." Tia said. There's got to be some way to make Conner fall in love with me.   
  
Author's Note: The next chapter is going to be the end of this fan fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this fan fic. The title for the next chapter is going to be ??????? and it's going to blow you away. I didn't put the title because it might spoil everything. =)   



	10. Reality

*~* Broken Hearts *~*  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Francine Pascal.  
  
A/N: Final chapter people!  
  
Chapter 10: Reality  
  
"Wake up Liz." Jess shouted.   
"What time is it?" Liz asked sitting up on her bed.   
"7:00 o' clock. You know time for school." Jess said.   
"Why are you up so early?" Liz asked.   
"Lila's waiting for me downstairs." Jess said, "I have to make a grand entrance with her today.   
"You come up with the strangest ideas you know." Liz said.   
"Hello Liz? It's our first day as seniors." Jess said.   
"I just had the strangest dream." Liz said.   
"What was it about?" Jess asked.   
"Well I moved in with this family and there was this really hot guy. We dated and stuff but then his best friend came between us. There was still more but you woke me up." Liz said.   
"Hot guy?" Jess asked, "What's his name?"   
"Yeah he was gorgeous and I forgot his name." Liz said.   
"Well what did he look like?" Jess asked.   
"He had the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen." Liz said.   
"Now why can't I dream about him." Jess said.   
"It felt so real." Liz said.   
"You're soo lucky." Jess said.   
"I'm going to get dress and then the three of us can make a grand entrance." Liz said.   
"Before I go was I in your dream?" Jess asked.   
"Yeah your rept. was completely ruin by this girl because you did something to her boyfriend and there was a whole thing about these two other guys you dated." Liz said.   
"That can never be." Jess said, "Why would my rept. be ruin?"   
"I don't know." Liz said, "But it's just a dream it's not like it's going to happen."   
"You sure do have weird dreams." Jess said.   
"Can you please leave now so I can get dress?" Liz asked.   
"Someone is pushy today." Jess said and left the room.   
I can't believe I had that dream, Liz thought as she got dressed. Some stuff didn't even make sense. Oh well it's just a dream. I better get downstairs. It's going to be blast this school year. I could feel it all the way.   
  
Epilogue   
  
Liz sat down for her first day of Creative Writing and turned around to say something to Enid when she saw "him."   
"Ohmigod." Liz said.   
"What?" Enid asked.   
"That...that...that's the guy from my dream." Liz said.   
"Ohmigod he's hot." Enid said.   
The guy suddenly looked up.   
"Yo Conner." A guy she recognized from her dream shouted across the room.   
"What's up Marsden?" Conner asked.   
They went into their own little conversation and she turned back around.   
"So what were you saying about the guy in your dream?" Enid asked.   
"Okay it may sound freaky but I really did have that dream, Liz said, "Well it started out like this...................."  
  
Author's Note: What did you guys think? Surprising huh? Now go review!  



End file.
